A Spark in the Dark
by Qille
Summary: What ever happened to the Gremlin from the school science lab? How did he find his way into Stripe's army? Why is his name Sparky? And the most important question of all: how did he survive? Based during the first movie.
1. Sparky

_A/N: I've been waiting to write this for EVER! This is the untold story of the Gremlin from the school science lab, who I nicknamed Sparky (before I saw the second movie, mind you!). Why is he named Sparky? Find out. This is basically a retelling of the movies (and after and between) from the point of view of Sparky, the Gremlin who survived! Please enjoy! =D_

* * *

><p><strong>A Spark in the Dark<strong>

Whether you're born a Mogwai or a Gremlin, the very first thing you know is you're name. You don't know why you've been born with this name, but every Mogwai or Gremlin will eventually learn the meaning behind their name in their lifetime.

This was no different for a newly spawned Mogwai named Sparky.

_Sparky. My name is Sparky_, was his first though.

His eyes slowly adjusted to the room he was in. He was sitting on a cold hard table with a few pieces of paper on it. There were two humans in the room, looking at him. Looking to his left, Sparky saw a cardboard box. He curiously tapped on the side of the box.

"Hello?" he crooned in the Mogwai language, which, to humans, only sounded like chirping.

"Are you out there?" responded another Mogwai voice from inside the box.

"Yeah, I'm out here," said Sparky.

"What's your name?" asked the Mogwai.

"Sparky."

"Well, hi Sparky. My name's Capper. I don't have any time to explain, but you have to eat after midnight tonight. We've got big plans for this town," said the Mogwai, Capper.

Sparky's instincts slowly flooded into his brain, and he knew what Capper was talking about.

"Are you gonna Change tonight?" asked Sparky.

Before Capper got a chance to answer, one of the humans closed the box and picked it up. From inside, Capper frantically shouted to Sparky.

"It's all been set up! If you don't Change _tonight_ then you'll be killed! Do it as soon as possible!" And then Capper was gone.

Before Sparky could move, he felt a rough pair of hands grab him around the waist. He freaked out and started squirming, trying to bite the hands holding him.

"Whoa, calm down, little buddy," said a deep human voice.

"Put me down, human!" shouted Sparky, continuing to struggle.

The human, however, did not put him down. He strengthened his grip on Sparky, making it hard for him to breathe.

The human carried Sparky into a back room, where he found a small bird cage. As the human released one of his hands to open the cage, Sparky saw his opportunity.

Sparky violently twisted around and bit the human's hand hard enough to draw blood. The human yelped and dropped Sparky, who fell the the floor.

Sparky landed hard on his side, the pain immobilizing him for a moment. However, it was long enough for the human to reach back down and pick him up. He was roughly shoved into the cage.

The human locked the cage door and picked it up, carrying it into the front room. When he set the cage on the table, he left to go put a bandage on his finger. Sparky took this moment to sit up and see what had been damaged by the fall.

As Sparky got into a sitting position, a flash of pain shot through his chest. He gingerly touched the left side of his ribcage, only to be rewarded with more pain from his broken rib.

Sparky groaned and made himself comfortable. It was late afternoon, judging on the light from the outside window. His rib would heal inside the cocoon. However, it also made escape impossible. He would just have to hope for the best.

The human came back with a bandage on his finger.

_What a wuss,_ thought Sparky. _I didn't even bite him that hard._

The human bent down, eye level with Sparky. "You okay, little buddy?" asked the human.

Sparky shook his head, no, and continued glaring daggers at him.

"Yeah, you're right," said the human, standing up and grabbing a dark blue cloth from under his desk. "Billy told me you guys hate the light, so let me just cover you up." The human pulled the cloth over the back, top, and sides of the cage, blocking out the dying light from outside. Sparky had to admit, it did help some, but he was still ticked.

"There," said the human. "Does that help?"

Sparky just sat there, glaring at him. The human just assumed that that was a yes, so he nodded and picked up the cage, carrying it over to his desk. He set Sparky down next to a computer and began typing.

After half an hour of not doing anything, Sparky started to drift off, feeling his body start the process of healing itself. It helped lessen the pain, but it also made him drowsy. However, he was so drowsy that, as he leaned against the back wall of the cage, falling asleep, he didn't notice the human standing up and opening the cage door.

A few minutes later, Sparky opened his eyes and found himself lying on his back on the table in front of the cage. The human was using a tape measure to see how tall he was.

"9 inches tall," muttered the human, jotting something down on a note pad.

Sparky tried to sit up, but he couldn't muster the energy. He was so tired that he could barely keep his eyes open! A few minutes later, the human picked him up and gently put him back in the cage, closing and locking the door. At the moment, Sparky could care less.

He closed his eyes, curled up in a ball, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was dark out when Sparky woke up. He could tell his rib was still broken, but it wasn't causing him any pain at the moment.<p>

Slowly, Sparky sat up. He then crawled to the front of the cage, stood up, and looked out.

The only light in the room came from the computer and outside the door. The human was nowhere to be found. Looking at the clock on the wall, Sparky saw that it was half past 11 o'clock.

Sparky looked around for some source of food, but there was none to be found. That was when the door to the back room opened and the human came back in. He was carrying a hypodermic needle.

"Oh good, you're awake," muttered the human. He pulled the cap off of the business end of the needle and slowly walked towards Sparky. "Give me your arm, buddy."

Before Sparky could back into the dark corners of the cage, the human grabbed his right arm and jammed the needle into it. Sparky screamed, not really from pain, but more because it freaked him out. Then the human started to draw blood, and _that_ was when it started to hurt. The human started talking, but Sparky didn't really hear what he was saying. The second the human took the needle out, Sparky yanked his arm back inside the cage. He drew back into the corner, so he didn't see what the human did with it.

After a while, he heard the human leave again. He crept towards the front of the cage and again found the room empty. He looked at the clock, and a jolt of excitement shot through him. It was past midnight.

"Let the game begin," muttered Sparky, rubbing his hands together maliciously. He began fiddling with the lock, trying to pick it. However, the door handle jiggled and Sparky stopped, backing up. The human entered the room again... carrying a large bag of chips and a sandwich wrapped in tin foil. Sparky's eyes widened with hunger.

The human came back to the computer and sat down. He opened the bag of chips and unwrapped the sandwich. He kept the chips in his lap, but he put the sandwich down right in front of Sparky's cage! The foil was _just_ within his reach. Now all he had to do was wait...

* * *

><p>"I hate waiting," muttered Sparky. It was just past 2 o'clock in the morning. The half eaten sandwich was still within his reach. It was just that stinking human! He simply refused to leave!<p>

"C'mon, you've gotta be getting tired by now," muttered Sparky, ready to pull out his fur in frustration.

The human ignored him and reached over, picking up the sandwich. He took a bite out of it and set it back down on the foil.

"STOP EATING!" shouted Sparky. "I need that..."

This time, the human seemed to respond. Maybe they weren't as stupid as they make themselves out to be.

The human looked over at Sparky, looking tired. "That's it for me, little buddy." With that, he picked up his bag of chips and left, leaving the sandwich.

An evil smile crept across Sparky's face and, as soon as the human closed the door, Sparky pressed himself against the cage door, reaching out through the slot in the bars. His fingers gripped the foil and he dragged it closer to himself. Finally, the sandwich was in his reach. He pulled it into the cage and devoured it in less than a minute. Now all he had to do was wait...

Sparky made his way to the center of the cage and sat down. It took half an hour for the Change to finally start.

Sparky found himself unable to move. A sticky, slimy substance started oozing out of his fur, coating him with a layer of slime. The outer layer stiffened, enclosing him in the cocoon. The cocoon started to grow larger and, eventually, took up the entire cage. Inside, Sparky slipped into what would be classified as a coma, but that was natural. As he lost consciousness, he felt all of his fur falling away, being absorbed into the cocoon. His skin started to harden into scales. As his bones started to shift, he finally fell asleep.

The Change had begun.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This chapter was actually kinda easy for me to write. I'm a die-hard Gremlin at heart, so I think I've got their personalities down pat. I'm sorry this chapter is short, but Sparky didn't have much time as a Mogwai. The chapters will get longer, I promise. Thank y'all for reading, and leave a review, or Sparky will find you..._


	2. Welcome to the Army

**A Spark in the Dark**

When Sparky emerged from his cocoon, he wasn't in the cage. He was in a cardboard box. Looking around, he saw that there were pieces of his cage stuck to his cocoon. The human must have put him in there.

Sparky was surprised that he could see so well in the dark box. It must be his new Gremlin eyes. He brought his hands to his face, feeling the difference. He no longer had fur; he now had slime-covered scales. Putting his thumb in his mouth, he found that his teeth were pointy and dangerous. He looked at his hands and found them to have longer, thin fingers that were tipped with claws.

"Interesting..." muttered Sparky. He looked down at himself, seeing the rest of his Gremlin body. He was taller now; he had been 9 inches tall as a Mogwai, and now he was about 25 inches. That was when he heard it. Slowly lowering his large ear as close to his chest as he could go, he listened to his heartbeat and found it at _least_ five times faster than it was when he was a Mogwai.

Sparky looked up at the lid of the box and smiled a toothy Gremlin smile. Instead of hitting the top of the box to get out, he thumped his fist against the side, where he knew the edge of the table was. After a few more hits, the box fell to the floor and burst open. Sparky tumbled out and a bell rang.

Quickly, Sparky hid under the first desk he could. He saw the legs of about thirty humans leaving the room, and he ignored the sudden urge to dash out and bite as many ankles as he could. Instead, he stayed put.

About a minute later, the room was empty. Only one human remained, and Sparky recognized him. It was the human that had stuck a needle in him the night before! Sparky rubbed his arm where the needle had gone in and snarled. He prepared to pounce, but the human dashed out of the room, leaving the lights off.

Sparky immediately formulated a plot for revenge. He quickly crawled out from under the desk and ran into the back room. He instantly located a large box of hypodermic needles. He took the entire box and hid them under a desk in the front of the room. Now all he had to do was wait until the human came back.

A few seconds later, he realized something: he hated waiting.

Sparky sighed, bored. But that was when he looked around and saw a strange hole in the wall. He slowly walked over to it and curiously stuck his finger in it.

_ZAP!_

Sparky yanked his finger back out as he got electrocuted. His entire arm went numb and his adrenaline surged. He waited a minute and he regained feeling in his arm. But after another minute... he stuck his finger back in, getting electrocuted again. This time his arm didn't go numb, but a strange tingling feeling came over it, traveling all over his body. He smiled, liking the feeling of the electricity flowing through him.

_Maybe _that's_ why my name's Sparky..._

Sparky pulled his finger out and stuck it back in again, but this time, nothing happened. He had burned out the electricity in this outlet.

Disappointed, Sparky looked around for something else electric. That was when he laid his eyes on the machine in the middle of the room that looked like it could give a shock.

Sparky made his way to the machine in the middle of the room that had pictures coming out of it. He quickly crawled up on it and flipped a switch. The pictures started going backwards. Sparky started giggling, but that was when he heard the door open.

Quickly, Sparky ducked down behind the machine and hoped that the human didn't turn on any lights.

The human started walking towards the machine, and he turned it off, his hand almost touching Sparky. The human started to walk away, and Sparky breathed a sigh of relief. He quickly peeked above the edge of the machine and saw the human looking the other way. Smiling evilly, he turned the machine back on and jumped down.

Sparky started to run back to where he had hidden all the needles, bumping into tables and chairs as he went. He then sat under the desk and waited.

A few seconds later, the human bent down, right in front of the desk. In his hand, he was holding a piece of food. It did look good, and Sparky was hungry.

"Yum, yum," he muttered in the human language to tell the human to stay there and let him eat. The human seemed to understand.

Sparky crept forward and devoured the piece of food. The label on the side said _Snickers_... Sparky didn't know what that meant, he just knew that he could read human words now with his Gremlin brain.

The human started saying human words again and Sparky remembered what his revenge was. He smiled at the opportunity presenting itself. The human's hand was right there...

Faster than the human could react, Sparky ripped the food wrappings out of the human's hand. He then bit down on the human's fingers, his razor sharp teeth severing the three middle fingers. The human screamed and Sparky spit out the digits, grabbed the human's wrist, and bit down on it. Using all of his strength, he yanked the human under the desk.

The last thing the human saw was Sparky's face. Sparky used his razor sharp claws to rip open the human's throat. The human made a gurgling noise, and Sparky grabbed a handful of needles. He jammed them all into the human's face.

The human was spilling some salty liquid that Sparky could only assume was his blood. Sparky jammed about fifty more needles into the human's face. He used all but one needle. That was when the human stopped struggling and went still.

Sparky stepped back and picked up the last needle, breathing hard, blood dripping from his hands and mouth. This was his first kill, and it was exhilarating!

Sparky stepped out from under the desk. He walked around and inspected the human, trying to figure out where to put the last needle.

After a few minutes, he stopped to wipe the blood off of his hands and mouth, using the pant leg of the human. He stood up again, but that was when he heard someone coming down the hall. It had to be the other human from the night before!

Sparky quickly jammed the last needle in the dead human's butt, which seemed fit. He hid behind the desk just as the human turned on a light near the door. He heard the human walk around for a bit before laying eyes on the dead human.

Sparky knew _exactly_ what this human was going to do.

The human lunged for the talking device called a phone and grabbed it. However, right as he grabbed it, Sparky reached up and clawed the back of his hand, most likely cutting a vein. The human yelped and jumped back. Then Sparky got distracted. When he had clawed the human, he saw something round and red on the desk. He reached up and grabbed it, trying to eat it. Well, he _was_ still hungry after all.

"Yuck!" growled Sparky, tasting the red thing. He flung it up back onto the desk.

Still looking for food, Sparky reached up on the desk and grabbed a test tube. He bit it, but spit out the glass. There was no food here.

Looking to his left, Sparky saw an air vent. He slammed through it and ran through the ducts, coming out in the hallway outside of the room he was just in.

Looking through the windows, Sparky could see that the sun was minutes away from setting. In fact, he could go outside right now if he wanted to and the light would be too weak to kill him! Instead, he looked around, curious, and saw a door with a red cross on the window. He quickly ran inside.

The second Sparky closed the door, he heard the door to the other room open and the human come out. Knowing he had to hide, Sparky climbed up onto a counter and hid in the cabinet.

Just as he closed the cabinet, he heard the door open and the human come in. The human stayed in the room. He must have grabbed something from the counter, and Sparky could tell from some strange sixth sense that the human was getting closer.

As soon as he felt the human touch the cabinet door right next to him, he burst out with a snarl. The human completely freaked out and stumbled across the room. Sparky grabbed whatever he could and threw it at the human before jumping down from the counter and smashing through the air vent.

Sparky followed the scent of fresh air and, only thirty seconds after entering the air ducts, burst out into the snow. Gremlins have a body temperature of about 20 degrees, so it wasn't enough to melt the snow. In fact, the snow didn't bother Sparky at all.

Sparky quickly dashed to the road. At that moment, a large snowplow drove by. Using his ninja Gremlin moves, he jumped onto the back of the snowplow, catching a ride.

A minute or two later, the snowplow pulled into a drive way and slowed down before driving into a garage. Sparky hopped off when it slowed down and made a mental note to come back later that night and play with it.

Sparky looked around and saw a house with really messed up Christmas lights, almost as if something had gotten tangled in them. Deciding to check out that house first, Sparky went over to the window. He climbed up the tree next to the window and looked inside.

The first thing he saw was Capper, climbing up into a Christmas tree. In his hand he held a wire he had ripped from the telephone. Sparky tapped on the window to get his attention. Capper turned around and, when he saw Sparky, signaled for him to stay quiet and hide outside. Sparky gave him a thumbs up before hopping down from the tree and running over to the car parked in the driveway. He quickly slipped under the car, out of sight. Now all he had to do was wait.

But Sparky hated waiting.

After a few minutes, Sparky looked up at the car he was under. Some of those wires looked interesting...

Without hesitating, Sparky ripped out a couple wires. None of them really gave him a shock though, so he just started to mess with them. That was when he heard footsteps.

Looking out from under the car, Sparky saw the human. He quickly shoved the wires back where they looked like they weren't supposed to go and scrambled out from underneath the car, just as the human ran inside.

Sparky ran back to the house and climbed up the tree. He looked through the window...

...just in time to see Capper get decapitated by the human and have his head thrown in the fireplace.

_So that's why his name was Capper,_ thought Sparky as he slipped from the branch he was holding, falling to the ground and getting buried in the snow.

Suddenly, the sound of shattering glass brought him back to reality. He shook the snow out of his eyes in time to see a Gremlin with a stripe burst through the window and dash off into the snow. A minute later, the human came out the door with another human, the one Capper had been trying to choke. They went off in a different direction.

Sparky took the opportunity to go inspect the damage. He shook of the shock and stood up, brushing the snow off of himself. He then climbed back up into the tree and through the hole in the window. He hopped down and looked around, immediately finding Capper's body. He shuddered at the sight of the spine sticking out and blood slowly oozing out of where the head used to be. He cautiously backed away and slowly made his way into the kitchen, where he could smell more Gremlin blood coming from.

The kitchen was a horror show. There was green Gremlin blood everywhere, all over the walls. He looked towards the microwave and saw that someone had exploded in there. That was when he heard a strangled gasp come from the counter top.

Sparky pushed a chair over to the counter and hopped up. What he saw shocked him.

On the counter top lay another Gremlin, a knife stabbed through it's stomach. It was still alive, barely. The Gremlin weakly looked over and saw Sparky. He unclenched his fist a little, signaling Sparky to come.

Sparky quickly came over to him and bent down to hear what he had to say.

"Find Stripe," the Gremlin choked out. "Kill Billy."

"Who?" asked Sparky.

"The human..." gasped the Gremlin. "Kill him... kill him..." The Gremlin's eyes rolled back and it went limp, dying.

Sparky took a few steps back, almost falling off of the counter. He caught himself, but ended up jumping anyways. He dashed out of the kitchen and back into the living room, where Capper's body still was. At least _his_ death had been quick and painless.

Suddenly, Sparky heard the door open behind him. He quickly hid in the Christmas tree as the human, Billy, came in and looked at the damage. Sparky snarled when he saw that the human was armed.

The human stayed for a few minutes before leaving. As soon as the human walked out the door, Sparky went out the window, following him. He silently trailed the human all down town. When the human came near a large building with a hole in the door was when Sparky saw the Mogwai in his backpack.

_I wonder who that is,_ thought Sparky. _He must be evil if he's friends with a human!_

The human and Mogwai went into the large building, but Sparky stayed outside. He could smell water inside.

Sparky hid in some bushes near the entrance to the building. Now all he had to do was wait.

But Sparky hated waiting.

However, he didn't have to wait for very long. After a minute, an alarm went off inside the building. Then, about 30 seconds later, the human came running out. Sparky hid from view and continued watching. Lights filled the building and Sparky saw the shadows of _thousands_ of Gremlins! He sensed them moving towards the door.

The first Gremlin to come through the door was the one with the stripe, who, according to the Gremlin that got stabbed, was named Stripe.

As Stripe and his army came closer to the bushes, Sparky stepped out.

"Who are you?" demanded Stripe.

"Sparky."

Stripe's face lit up. "I know you!" he exclaimed. He took Sparky by the arm and continued walking, leading his army through the streets. "You're Capper's Gremlin!"

"Uh... yeah," muttered Sparky.

Stripe laughed. "Well he told me you'd come. You're gonna help us get rid of all these humans..."

"Alright," said Sparky. "I'll do it."

Stripe grinned, showing his teeth. "Welcome to the army..."

_A/N: Okay, let's count how many times Sparky got electrocuted in this chapter! One... two... three... that's it. I'm totally gonna keep track! Also, I think Sparky may have ADHD with his inability to wait for more than three seconds. I have ADD, so I know what the difference is. Review! Or Sparky AND Stripe AND Stripe's army will find you...!_


	3. Night of the Gremlins

_A/N: Important chapter. You meet my half-OC Otto. He's my half-OC like Sparky. Shown in the movie but not really given a personality, so I just gave him one. =D By the way, sorry it took so long for me to update. I went out of town on Monday and I just got back today._

* * *

><p><strong>A Spark in the Dark<strong>

Sparky followed Stripe and the rest of the army through the streets. Stripe hadn't said anything since the initial greeting, and Sparky was nervous, though he didn't let it show.

Suddenly, Stripe stopped. He turned and faced the others.

"Alright boys, we've got a long night ahead of us. Aim for destruction. I want this town leveled by daybreak! We'll meet in the old movie theater to wait out the day, but by that time, we'll have killed all the humans!" Stripe's short speech was met with cheers from all the Gremlins. One Gremlin even picked up a rock and threw it at a street light, smashing it. The army moved forward.

Sparky started looking around, and he saw that he recognized where they were. They were in the human's neighborhood.

_What was that human called again,_ thought Sparky as he watched the Gremlin army disperse. _Oh yeah. Billy._

Sparky saw that Billy's house was being looted, so he turned to the house next door. That was when he remembered the snow plow.

Sparky made a beeline for the garage door. He squeezed under it and saw two other Gremlins already in the snow plow. The first Gremlin was happily ripping up the seats, but the one at the wheel seemed to be having a bit of trouble getting the thing started.

Sparky jumped up in the cab. "Need some help, boys?"

"No!" exclaimed the one standing at the steering wheel. "We're fine. I know how to drive."

"Yeah, but you don't know how to hotwire it, do ya?" asked Sparky, smiling.

"You can do that?" asked the Gremlin at the wheel.

"Watch and learn!" Sparky hopped down off of the seat and went under the dashboard. He ripped off the panel and looked at the exposed wires. That was when something strange happened. The wires started to fade into different colors. Half of one wire would be blue while the other half would be green. Sparky shrugged and cut the wires right where the colors met. He then connected each color to the right one, and the engine started.

Sparky hopped back up onto the seat to find both Gremlins staring at him. "How did you..." muttered the Gremlin by the wheel.

"I got skills," said Sparky. Suddenly, his ear perked up and his sixth sense kicked in. "There's a human right outside."

The Gremlin at the wheel smiled and started laughing. "Then let's go meet him!" He quickly turned to the other Gremlin. "Chewy, go down there and press that small pedal." The other Gremlin, Chewy, spit out a piece of seat cushion and jumped down. He put his entire body weight on the gas pedal.

_CRASH!_

The plow crashed through the garage door. Sparky saw that he was right about the human being there. The human screamed and ran back into his house.

The Gremlin at the wheel continued laughing as he turned the wheel, chasing after the human. They crashed right through the wall. Sparky jumped up on the dashboard to get a good look at what was happening.

Now there were two humans! One of them looked female. They were both screaming and pointing at the plow. Suddenly, they were backed into the wall, trapped. Sparky and the other Gremlin laughed as the plow eh... _plowed_ into them.

_THUMP!_

The plow stopped and the humans were nowhere to be seen. Chewy jumped out and ran further into the house, but Sparky and the other Gremlin ran out, still laughing.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed the other Gremlin.

"Where'd you learn to drive?" asked Sparky, still laughing.

"I didn't learn anywhere. It just comes with the name," said the Gremlin, looking at his claws.

"What's your name?" asked Sparky.

"Otto. And you?"

"Sparky."

"That explains it."

"I hate to admit it, but that was impressive," came a voice from in front of them. They both looked up to see Stripe, his hands on his hips, smiling.

"Thanks," muttered Otto, lowering his eyes so that he wouldn't make eye contact with his leader.

"Sparky, I got a little job for you," said Stripe, a murderous glint in his eye.

Sparky looked at Otto. Otto shrugged. Sparky stepped forward, and Stripe slung an arm around his shoulders in a somewhat friendly way, but also so that he was positioned to claw Sparky's eyes out if he tried to escape.

"You too, Otto!" yelled Sparky. Otto hesitantly came forward and Stripe grabbed him too. He started leading them both down the street. "Otto, I want you to go and find the guys that mugged the carolers. Bring them over to that giant house on the corner."

"O-okay!" exclaimed Otto. Stripe let go of him and he scurried off to find the others.

"What about me?" asked Sparky, less afraid of Stripe.

Stripe just smiled and continued walking.

* * *

><p>"Do you think you can do that?" asked Stripe.<p>

"You insult me," muttered Sparky. He leaned forward and moved the branch aside, looking for the others. His eyes found Otto, who gave him the thumbs up.

"Go get 'er," muttered Stripe.

Sparky hopped down from the tree he was hiding in and dashed up to the porch. He peeked in through the dog door and saw the old female human across the room. Her back was turned and she was feeding her cats.

Sparky gave Otto a thumbs up and hopped through the door, hiding behind the stairs. From outside, he heard the sound of the other Gremlins singing the Christmas songs. The old human lady growled something and picked up a jug of water. Sparky hoped for her own sake that she didn't splash them. The old lady opened the door and that was when Sparky made his move. He opened up the panel on the electric chair and cut the wires. The colors appeared immediately and he quickly "fixed" them, just like how he had "fixed" the traffic light on the way over.

Suddenly, Sparky heard the old lady scream behind him. He quickly snapped the panel back in place and turned to see the old lady slam the door shut and lock it like a billion and two times. She was so busy screaming that she didn't see Sparky dive through her legs and out the dog door again. He tumbled off the porch and stepped back to watch.

From inside, he heard a scream. Then...

_CRASH!_

The old lady _and her chair_ went flying through the window and landed in the front yard across the street. All the Gremlins watching burst into laughter.

"I can beat that!" exclaimed Otto, stepping up. He looked over and saw a police car stopped by the yard. He quickly ran under the car and pulled a tube out, disabling the breaks. "Sparky, c'mon!"

Sparky followed Otto and they found an empty red pick-up truck. Sparky started it and Otto took the wheel. Sparky stayed down by the pedal.

"Okay... wait for it..." muttered Otto. Sparky heard the sounds of sirens. "NOW!"

Sparky pressed down the gas pedal and the truck lurched forward. Otto made a hard left turn, and Sparky felt something hit the truck. Something exploded behind them. Otto let out a wicked Gremlin laugh and the car ran into something, stopping.

Sparky and Otto climbed out of the car, and Sparky saw that the car had crash through the bank wall.

"Nice driving," muttered Sparky sarcastically.

Otto smiled and looked at his claws. "Wait 'til you see what hit us from behind."

The two went back outside and saw the police car flipped over in the middle of the road. Sparky could just see two figures in the car, not moving.

"Impressive, but you didn't send them flying across the street!" exclaimed Sparky.

"No, but I did flip their car over," said Otto, hands on his hips.

"Touche," said Sparky.

"Hey, where's everyone going?" asked Otto, looking over Sparky's shoulder. Sparky turned around and saw that a large group of Gremlins were pouring through the door of a building called "Dorry's Bar."

"Let's go check it out," said Sparky.

The two Gremlins walked into the bar. Things were about to get interesting...

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, that's all I feel like writing tonight. I've been watching this movie called Critters. Very strange movie, but it's a lot like Gremlins. They've got the movies on YouTube. I'm on the second movie. There's a hilarious part in the first movie where two Critters are talking (they talk like Gremlins, but the editors put captions on the screen so you can see what they're saying), and one is like "They have weapons" and the other is like "So what?" and then you see the mom stick a gun out the door and blow up the second one, and the first one drops the "f-bomb!" It was hilarious!_


End file.
